


A Tangle of Jarring Colors

by A_Fantasist



Series: The One Where They All Live In The Same Building And Share A Cat [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Likes Ronan Lynch, Adam and Ronan are the best friends everyone wants, F/M, First Date, Henry is a Sweetheart who knows his bf & gf too well, M/M, Mentions of Chartreuse, Mentions of Color-Blindness, Mentions of Fishnet, Mentions of Polka-Dots, Multi, Noah and Chainsaw are the Same Person and that person is a Cat named Madonna, Other, gansey forgets his pants... twice, gansey is Freaking Out, just bc I'm apparently incapable of writing TRC fic w/out pynch, pynch - Freeform, ronan's hand kink, sarchengsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fantasist/pseuds/A_Fantasist
Summary: If you asked Gansey, on any other day of the year, what color turquoise did not go with, he would have told you such a color did not exist. Fuchsia looked magnificent with turquoise, as did pastel orange. Chartreuse was one of his favorites to pair with it.However…Today was not any other day of the year.Today was Today.And Today was the day that he was going on a date.And absolutely nothing was going with his turquoise button-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just some stupid fluff about Sarchengey's first date.

If you asked Gansey, on any other day of the year, what color turquoise did not go with, he would have told you such a color did not exist. Fuchsia looked magnificent with turquoise, as did pastel orange. Chartreuse was one of his favorites to pair with it. 

However…  
Today was not any other day of the year.  
Today was Today.  
And Today was the day that he was going on a date.

And absolutely nothing was going with his turquoise button-up.

Life was a disaster.

“Dude, I don’t know what kind of kinky shit you’re into, but I think public nudity is still considered taboo.” Ronan said from his spot, sprawled out like a martyr on the mainstreet of Gansey’s cardboard town, with The Cat purring on his chest.

“What?” Gansey asked, pausing in his frantic search for a different color tie.

“Pants, man. Unless you _want_ to show off the family namesake in those polka-dotted monstrosities.”

“Oh.” Gansey said looking down at his boxers and bare legs. “Yes, I suppose Jane would be appalled if i didn’t show a bit more modesty.” 

“I can’t believe she hasn’t beaten the shit out of you for still calling her that.” Ronan mumbled, gently running a finger over Noah/Madonna/Chainsaw’s ear in an attempt to annoy her. It worked, and in retaliation, she kneaded her claws into his shirt, “Ow! Alright, alright, I get it. I’ll leave your ears alone. Mary, Joseph, I want to throw you out the fucking window sometimes.” But he sat up and pressed a kiss between her eyes.

“Could you run up and check if I left my purple tie at the other’s? I can’t seem to find it.” Gansey said, stumbling into a pair of slacks.

Ronan heaved himself off the floor, The Cat in hand, and made his way to the apartments above them. He reached the third floor just as Adam was closing the door on his way out.

“Hey.” Adam smiled easily, hooking a finger through Ronan’s belt loop to pull him in for a kiss.

“Where are you going?” Ronan gripped the hem of Adam’s shirt.

“Blue can’t find her… I don’t even know. A skirt...thing. Not a skirt but something like it. A not-skirt to wear with other skirts. It’s yellow.”

“Well thank fuck I’ve got enough fashion sense for the both of us.” 

“Oh, please!” Adam scoffed, “You don’t even match your shades of black.” He pressed his lips to Ronan’s cheek, then to The Cat’s, before hurrying up the stairs to Henry’s apartment.

Ronan opened the door to Adam and Blue’s shared apartment and placed Chainsaw/Noah/Madonna on the ground, then put a hand over his eyes and shut the door behind him, “Maggot, you decent?”

“Oh, like you care. Like _I_ care.” Blue said.

“Just being polite.” Ronan grinned and dropped his hand.

“Oh, how chivalrous of you.” Blue replied dryly. She was currently pinning back her hair with strategically placed butterfly clips, and wearing a horrific combination of orange and periwinkle and wool and fishnet.

“Hey, I’m a fucking _knight_ in shining armor.” Ronan threw himself down on the crappy couch.

“No,” Blue corrected, “you’re _fucking_ a knight in shining armor.”

Ronan barked a laugh. “Do you have Dick’s purple tie?”

“No, Henry stole it from me last week.”

Ronan gave an exaggerated groan and rolled off the couch. 

_____________________

“I knew you were deaf in one ear, but I don’t think I was aware of your colorblindness.” Blue said from the door, eyeing the bubblegum-pink pile of tulle in Adam’s hands suspiciously.

“It’d be a mercy if he was colorblind, considering his friend’s clothing choices.” Ronan declared, passing them on his way to back to Gansey.

“I know, I know. Henry had your yellow… thing, but he told me to ask you to wear this instead. He said it was a ‘pre-date present’.”

“Oh good grief.” Blue huffed and yanked the skirt out of Adam’s hands, her face coloring and her eyes looking more fond than she would like, then stomped back to her closet to edit her outfit, muttering “Stupid fucking rich people.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go check on Gansey.” Adam shouted after her. He closed the door and hurried down the stairs, to where Ronan was standing outside his own door, waiting for him.

“Is he freaking out as much a Blue is?” Adam asked, sliding an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Worse.” Ronan pulled Adam’s free hand to his mouth and ran his lips over his knuckles. “He’s acting like a damn schoolgirl.”

“Oh, don’t act like _you_ weren’t a nervous wreck before _our_ first date.” Adam teased.

“Fuck off, Parrish.” Ronan blushed.

“It’s ok.” Adam said softly, humor dropped, sounding now like a confession, “I was too.”

The door opened. “Thank heavens! I was about ready give up on you.” Gansey cried, oblivious of the intimate moment his friends were having.

He was pants-less once more, and in a turquoise button-up that was a _slightly_ different shade than the previous one. He did, however, have his top-siders on. One step forward, two steps back, apparently.

“Here. Henry says to wear this.” Ronan followed him back into the apartment, pulling Adam with him, and tossed Gansey a pink tie.

“Oh!” Gansey exclaimed, beaming at it, “It’s perfect!”

Ronan and Adam rolled their eyes.

“Put some damn pants on, man.” Ronan said again.

“Blue’s almost ready to go.” Adam added, knowing it would send Gansey into motion. Sure enough, not three minutes later, Gansey had his shirt buttoned, his pants on, and his new tie knotted proudly. Just in time, too, for there was a knock on the door.

Gansey held his fist out to Adam, who bumped his knuckles against it obligingly, then took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Three-D, my man! Looking ultra high-def today.” Henry said with a broad smile. His pink jacket matched Gansey’s tie… and Blue’s skirt perfectly.

“Gosh, he looks pretty, doesn’t he.” Blue sighed happily from her place wrapped around Henry’s torso.

“Yeah he does.” Gansey and Henry said together.

Ronan pretended to gag.

“Alright, you three. I was promised an empty apartment at five o’ clock sharp, and it’s ten after. Get out of here.” Adam gave Gansey a light shove out the door.

Gansey face looked like it would rip in half if he smiled any wider. He linked arms with Henry, and the three of the made their way down the stairs, a tangle of jarring colors.

“Aw, they grow up so fast.” Ronan said into Adam’s neck as they watched them go.

“We’re not empty-nesters yet.” Adam closed the door and turned in Ronan’s arms.

“That cat is a fucking menace.” Ronan groaned, seeing Madonna/Chainsaw/Noah curled up on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not 100% satisfied with this but this was as good it was gonna get. Hope you liked it :)
> 
> btw I'd love some feedback on what you guys think of my Gansey and Henry. I don't feel like I'm doing them justice.


End file.
